


La escolta de la diosa

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-04
Updated: 2006-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No saben lo que es y temen que se trate de alguna maldición. Secuelas del Anillo Nibelungo. —En tu lugar intentaría cualquier cosa que estuviera a mi alcance —dijo el Pegasus con empatía y calidez. Por lo visto se había olvidado de todo, o mejor dicho, había conseguido lo que se propuso y ya no necesitaba nada más del Santo de Athena. Descubrió lo equivocado que había estado y lo apresurado que había sido hacer un juicio sobre Alberich y Siegfried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Saori llegó en una enorme embarcación. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo sagrado de Asgard su escolta se apresuró en cargar el pequeño, pero oportuno equipaje. Ya en dicho lugar a simple vista inhóspito y desolado, una carroza bastante sencilla los esperaba.

—Saori Kido, ¿verdad? —preguntó un hombre de barba abundante y canosa, aunque no parecía tratarse de un anciano. Su porte era firme y su edad podía verse a través de sus ojos, pero sus movimientos eran tan joviales que confundía, por lo tanto era apresurado decidir una edad acorde.  
—No hace falta semejante pregunta, Wels. Bienvenida, diosa Athena. —Del carruaje un muchacho joven no solo en apariencia sino también en espíritu y de abundante cabellera enrulada, salió extendiéndole la mano servicialmente a la señorita.  
—Siegfried —reconoció la dama—. Un gusto volver a verte.  
—Lo mismo digo. Suban —dijo en plural posando los ojos en el Santo que acompañaba a la Señora, era la primera vez que podía ver con nítida claridad a ese guerrero—. Bienvenido, Pegasus. —Quiso sonar servicial para dejar en el pasado la guerra que los llevó a conocerse.  
—Muchas gracias, Siegfried —correspondió Seiya con una pequeña reverencia y bajó la mirada al blanco e inmaculado suelo de Asgard, quizás por sentirse intimidado de alguna forma.

Cuando los dos invitados tomaron asiento en el estrecho carruaje, fue la muchacha la primera en abrir la boca y cortar ese clima tenso.

—Qué sorpresa, Siegfried. No esperaba verte. Pensé que Hilda enviaría a un escudero —finalizó con tono neutro echando un vistazo al frente donde, por una pequeña ventana, se podía visualizar a Wels manejando a los caballos con maestría por un camino que lejos parecia serlo ya que solo se podía verse por doquier nieve y más nieve.  
—Justamente... Hilda me ordenó venir a buscarlos. Le pareció prudente que uno de los guerreros escoltara a la diosa de la Sabiduría hasta el Palacio de Valhala.  
—Pues... no hacía falta. Para eso vine con Seiya —dijo la muchacha dirigiendo su sonrisa a su Santo.  
—¡Oh! No es por menospreciar a un Santo de Bronce, pero Hilda se sentía más tranquila si uno de nosotros se encargaba de escoltarla.

Lejos de sentirse ofendido o menospreciado, Seiya asintió en un extraño y atípico silencio, si bien se le daba por soltar la lengua en la mansión, no estaba en dicho lugar ni mucho menos con sus amigos; además la situación era un tanto tensa, rodeada de un respeto y solemnidad que no podía quebrantar con su típica perorata.

—Cuéntame. ¿Cómo está Hilda? —inquirió Saori un tanto preocupada.  
—Pues... como sabrá gracias al último comunicado, ella se encuentra gravemente enferma —comentó Siegfried desconsolado.

De manera inevitable Seiya posó la mirada en las facciones ensombrecidas del otro, sintiendo en el pecho un sentimiento similar a la empatía al imaginar a Saori en una situación tan delicada.

—¿Y no mejora? —preguntó Athena acomodándose el chal rosado sobre los hombros.  
—No. No sabemos qué es. Los doctores de aquí no saben qué hacer y eso que han hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Nos consta.  
—En tal caso... ¿no sería mejor que se trasladara a una zona en donde la medicina esté más avanzada? ¿A un país en donde puedan atenderla correctamente?  
—Ese, mi querida Athena, es el problema. Y por ese motivo usted está aquí... a ver si la convence.

El Pegasus, si bien estaba atento a la conversación, se entretuvo mirando por la pequeña ventanilla del coche el paisaje frío y lúgubre que se ofrecía ante sus ojos. De manera espontánea el Guerrero Sagrado esbozó una fugaz sonrisa ante ese comportamiento; se le había hecho algo extraño ver al Santo más aguerrido de Athena (tal como lo recordaba) con los brazos apoyados, como un niño en una excursión, con la punta de la nariz en el vidrio frío provocando vapor... toda una criatura.

—¿Qué sucede, Pegasus? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? —investigó Siegfried divertido.  
—No le digas eso, que si empieza a hablar no lo paramos con nada —dijo Saori con jocosidad.

Ambos rompieron a reír mientras el Pegasus sonrió sofocado por el comentario de su Señora. Un poco, solo un poco se había cortado ese clima pesado que reinaba entre los tres.  
Antes de que Seiya pudiese decir algo en su defensa, Alpha Dubhe avisó que pronto llegarían y así fue, a lo lejos podía visualizarse la imponente arquitectura del Palacio, cubierto en gran parte por nieve, abundante en los bordes de los amplios ventanales; aun así se podía apreciar las luces artificiales de cuantiosas antorchas.

Sin darse cuenta comenzaba a obscurecer y apenas habían visto la luz del sol unos segundos; en ese momento Seiya recordó que rara vez se podía ver al Astro Rey alumbrar esa región, y si asomaba por puro capricho, eran escasas las horas que se quedaba bendiciendo a los habitantes.

**(…)**

Cuando bajaron de la carroza, Siegfried se adelantó y tomó la mano de Saori para ayudarla a bajar. Seiya abrochó los botones de su saco largo de color gris y agarró la pequeña maleta y su propio bolso, Wels siguió camino llevando los caballos a donde estarían mejor resguardados de la nieve que no dejaba de caer.

Caminaron los tres por un amplio camino que el Pegasus recordó a la perfección, pues ahí había combatido con Alpha Dubhe quien ahora los conducía hacia una puerta maciza de doble hoja. Cuando los escuderos abrieron dicho portón, Athena ingresó primera con paso firme, pasos que resonaban en el espacioso lugar, su escolta la siguió detrás junto a Siegfried.

A lo lejos se podía ver reunido a los seis guerreros divinos restantes, rodeando a Hilda, quien con sus pocas fuerzas intentaba mantenerse erguida en su trono. Con sumo respeto y sin dejar el cariño de lado, Siegfried se lo reprochó.

—Señorita Hilda, ¿qué hace fuera de su cama? —Luego se hincó en una solemne reverencia.  
—¿Cómo pretendes, Siegfried, que me quede en mi cama teniendo semejante visita? Saori... —La representante de Odín se dirigió a su invitada de lujo y con rapidez Tholl la tomó de un brazo con suavidad para sostenerla cuando intentó ponerse de pie.  
—No hace falta, Hilda. Quédate sentada —indicó Saori y con una tenue y femenina reverencia prosiguió—. Es un honor estar aquí de vuelta bajo condiciones quizás mejores, y digo _quizás_ pues preferiría no estar aquí sí con eso pago el precio de tu vida.  
—Patrañas, es solo una gripe. Y ni tanto... —dijo la mujer ya sentada otra vez con total informalidad— Santo del Pegasus, espero que tu estadía aquí sea grata. Mis Guerreros se encargarán de mostrarte el lugar y las inmediaciones para que cuanto antes te sientas cómodo.  
—Señorita —habló Siegfried interrumpiendo las posibles palabras del Santo de Bronce— si me permite quisiera ser yo quien le mostrara su cuarto y demás salas del Palacio.  
—Si el Pegasus está de acuerdo —dijo Hilda observando con firmeza, pero con igual afabilidad al Santo.  
—Sí, por supuesto. Desde ya muchas gracias por la hospitalidad —dijo Seiya en un hilillo de voz.  
—Es lo de menos. Nos han ayudado en nuestro peor momento —sentenció la representante de Odín.  
—Acompáñame, Pegasus —pidió Alpha Dubhe. Desde un costado del salón Alberich les dedicó una mirada de desprecio que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los dos involucrados.  
—Y con respecto a ti, mi querida... —Hilda se distrajo con la diosa de la sabiduría—, mi amada hermana nos ha preparado un refrigerio. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.  
—Por supuesto. —Se acercó a la mujer para ayudarla a ponerse de pie; más de cerca, pudo notar sus facciones demacradas y la poca luz que le quedaba.

En cuanto Hilda se fue, luego de dar la orden, los demás guerreros se dispersaron para continuar con sus labores. Mientras, Siegfried guiaba por unas escaleras de mármol a un callado Pegasus. El guerrero se contentó con contarle la historia de cada cuadro que dejaban al pasar, quienes eran los que posaban en dichas obras sobre la pared y qué habían hecho de importante por Asgard. El Pegasus escuchó con atención, pero cuando llegaron al final del camino se le había olvidado la mitad de los nombres, o bien se le había mezclado las hazañas de los héroes.

—Bien, muchacho, este será tu cuarto —dijo abriendo una puerta de madera.

Seiya ingresó con curiosidad encontrándose con una acogedora habitación, aunque solo había una cama más algún que otro mueble bajo la ventana. Era sencillo, pero sin dudas cálido. Siegfried sonrió al ver los ojos amplios de él abrirse de par en par escudriñando el lugar.

—Siéntete cómodo —pidió el Guerrero.  
—Gracias —susurró Seiya y vacilante dejó el bolso sobre la cama y la armadura sobre el suelo.  
—¡Oh! Hablas —dijo con sarcasmo y rompió a reír— ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta estar aquí? —buscó componerse para mantener un diálogo.  
—No, no es eso. Es que no estoy acostumbrado, es decir... suelo ponerme así cuando voy a un lugar nuevo.  
—Pero si para ti este lugar no es nuevo.  
—Bueno —el Pegasus sonrió, aquello era muy cierto—, pero esa vez fue bajo otras circunstancias. En cambio ahora es distinto para mí.  
—No te vamos a comer. Aún no nos dedicamos al canibalismo —siguió con un tono mordaz, pero para nada molesto o hiriente—. Mientras en esta región siga habiendo carne animal...

—Ya lo sé. —La sonrisa fue más nítida; pobres los lobos de Phenril cuando escasee dicha carne.  
—Bueno... yo me he ofrecido a mostrarte todo el palacio y los alrededores. Así que deja tu bolso, toma el saco y vamos... —Luego, en ese momento y durante un instante de silencio absoluto, el estómago del Santo de Athena crujió de manera muy desubicada y sonora—. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Me parece que primero te mostraré la cocina.

Seiya, convertido en un tomate humano, se disculpó llevando una mano a la boca. Era cierto, tenía mucha hambre, en el barco poco había comido por temor a que el mareo le jugara una mala pasada, y ya habían sido demasiadas horas sin su atracón habitual. Escalera abajo de nuevo, Siegfried le hizo una broma.

—A ver, Pegasus… dime ¿quién era este? —pregunto Alpha Dubhe señalando una de las pinturas.

Al Pegasus se le subieron los colores de la vergüenza, no podía ser posible que no recordara algo que hacía pocos minutos le habían dicho. Lejos de ofenderse, el Guerrero de Odín rompió a reír de nuevo y lo tomó de los hombros para incitarlo a bajar dejando ese cuadro de largo y en el olvido. Y pasó el tiempo y el Pegasus no pudo recordar.

—Bien, esta es la sala principal —comentó el pelilargo pasando por donde ya habían estado inicialmente—. Por esta puerta se va a la biblioteca. —Solo la señaló al pasar.

—Interesante…

—Aquí están los cascos y armaduras de los escuderos. —Siguió caminando con cierta prisa llevando a cuestas a un muchacho que apenas podía seguirle el paso—. Estos pasillos te llevan a la cocina y a los cuartos de los guerreros. Este es el mío —señaló de manera fugaz la puerta de su habitación. Al final de ese pasillo había una puerta abierta desde donde se podía apreciar un delicioso aroma a comida nórdica.

—Huele muy bien… —murmuró ido.

—Finalmente esta es la cocina. —Prácticamente había ignorado a su invitado en todo el trayecto—. Y esta cosa de aquí... es Phenril —finalizó señalando a su compañero de armas quien se encontraba en la puerta limpiándose los zapatos embadurnados de nieve y barro.

—Hola, Phenril.

El aludido soltó algo similar a un gruñido, por lo visto no estaba de buen humor; acostumbrado a él, Siegfried lo ignoró y con alegría invitó a Seiya a sentarse. El Pegasus obedeció observando con detenimiento como los cocineros iban de un lado para el otro preparando la cena. El guerrero de Asgard husmeó en la heladera hasta encontrar lo que buscaba y colocando un par de comestibles en un plato, entre ellas carnes, embutidos y quesos, se lo ofreció al invitado dejando dicho plato sobre la mesa.

—Come —instó Alpha Dubhe.  
—Gracias. —Al principio con vergüenza luego con soltura, el Santo de Bronce devoró absolutamente todo lo que había en el plato.  
—Tenías hambre. —Siegfried se entretuvo mirándolo con diversión, y de manera inmediata le alcanzó un vaso con jugo de tomate.  
—Ni que lo digas. Estaba que me moría... —El Pegasus automáticamente silenció al notar su efusividad y sinceridad al hablar, pero la sonrisa en el otro consiguió distenderlo un poco.  
—Dime... ¿cómo están los demás? ¿Shiryu?

El guerrero le buscó un poco de diálogo y lo consiguió. Había dado justo en el blanco, pues el Pegasus soltó la lengua comentándole lo que estudiaban o trabajan sus amigos. Poco a poco, con preguntas y respuesta, Seiya volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, el mismo charlatán de la mansión Kido. Cuando se cansó de hablar intentó ser él quien hiciera las preguntas.

—Ahora cuéntame tú... ¿qué le pasa a Hilda? —Así, sin más, como era él, lo había inquirido sin rodeos.  
—Bueno... pues... —El semblante del Guerrero Divino cambió de forma abismal a uno más afligido y apagado—. No sabemos lo que es. Nosotros tenemos miedo de que se trate de alguna maldición. Ya sabes… secuelas del Anillo Nibelungo.  
—¿Y por eso llamaron a Saori?  
—En parte sí. Y en parte no. El fin es que la convenza a nuestra señora y se la lleve a Japón. —Siegfried tomó asiento frente al otro y al ver el rostro de puro desconcierto que Seiya le dedicó, aclaró—: Allí hay mejor atención médica. Quizás sea solo una estupidez, tal vez estamos sacando conjeturas equivocadas. ¿Quién sabe? Pero queremos que vaya a un país en donde pueda atenderse correctamente.  
—No entiendo el problema... —dijo el Pegasus aún más confundido, pero enseguida reconoció cuál podría ser ese problema de fondo— ¿Ella no quiere irse?  
—Ese es el asunto. Teme que los hielos se derritan sin su presencia, teme una catástrofe si abandona estas tierras... si abandona la Oración.  
—Pero si muere... en tal caso es lo mismo, ¿no? —dijo Seiya sin notar que sus palabras podían ser muy agudas. De manera abierta se disculpó por su poco tacto, pero Siegfried negó con despreocupación.  
—Es lo mismo que pensamos todos; pero ella no lo quiere entender. Es necia cuando se lo propone. —Se notaban en las palabras del Guerrero el profundo cariño que le tenía a su Señora y el dolor que le provocaba verla en tan delicada situación.  
—¿Y Saori podrá convencerla? —Fue la pregunta retórica y preocupada del Santo de Athena.  
—Esperemos que sí. De todos modos, si no puede... ella es una diosa y… bueno... —Siegfried bajó la cabeza, avergonzado por lo que iba a decir—. No quiero que piensen que abusamos de ustedes, pero como ya intervinieron una vez... pensábamos que Saori podría llegar a ocupar el lugar de ella momentáneamente.

—Créeme... te comprendo. En tu lugar intentaría cualquier cosa que estuviera a mi alcance —dijo el Pegasus con empatía y calidez.  
—Estoy desesperado —confesó Siegfried con profunda tristeza y la voz hecha un nudo. El Pegasus apoyó una de sus manos sobre la de Alpha Dubhe y la aferró con simpatía. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios que fue correspondida por otra de tinte melancólico—. En fin... ¿seguimos camino? —propuso para disimular su agonía con una alegría falsa y momentánea.

—Sería estupendo.

—Aún queda toda el ala derecha para mostrarte y parte de este sector.

Sin más que hacer por ese Guerrero respetable, Seiya asintió y accedió levantándose con energía y prisa. Poco a poco volvía a ser ese muchacho molesto e impertinente que incomodaba a todos en la mansión con sus locuras.

Siguieron camino visitando gran parte del Palacio, por lo menos las permitidas, ya que había cuartos inaccesibles para gente ajena a la Orden de Odín. Aun así, el Pegasus disfrutaba más de la compañía de ese Guerrero que de lo que estaba viendo, que en sí no había mucho para ver y curiosear.

 **(…)** **  
**

Cuando Hilda se puso de pie y se alejó del salón en busca de su medicina, Flare aprovechó la ocasión para acercarse más a Saori y susurrarle unas palabras. Viendo también que era el momento propicio, Athena intentó entablar un diálogo con ella sobre la posible reacción de la representante de Odín a la propuesta de viajar a Japón.

—Mi hermana no querrá, pero Saori te lo suplico —imploró al borde de las lágrimas— convéncela de alguna forma.  
—Lo intentaré, Flare... pero tu hermana es una persona firme y con carácter. No será fácil convencerla como si fuera una chiquilla de diez años.  
—Lo sé, pero los Guerreros Sagrados de Odín y yo hemos puesto nuestras últimas esperanzas en ti. Y sabemos, como en un pasado que nos has podido ayudar, que esta vez no será distinto.

Antes de que la diosa de la sabiduría pudiera agradecer tales palabras, Hilda volvió al salón ocupando su silla. Podía notar en el rostro de su invitada y en el de su hermana menor que de algo habían hablado en su ausencia. Un silencio extraño y miradas de desesperación hacia ella por su situación se lo confirmaron.

**(…)**

Luego de la caminata turística por todo el Palacio, Seiya decidió volver a sus aposentos pues en verdad necesitaba un buen baño de agua tibia. Antes de despedirse, Siegfried lo saludó con unas palabras que desconcertaron al menor.

—Apúrate. En treinta minutos te paso a buscar. —Al ver el rostro del Pegasus, Alpha Dubhe fue más explicativo— Nos reuniremos todos los Guerreros… para darte una bienvenida.  
—¡Oh! Está bien —accedió— ¿En treinta minutos?  
—Si, primero la cena y luego nos dirigimos a nuestro salón de juerga, no habrá música, ni mujeres, pero sí mucha cerveza.  
—Pero yo no bebo.  
—¡Bah! Eso es lo de menos —prorrumpió el Guerrero Sagrado—. La pasaremos bien, Pegasus. No sabes lo que es verlo a Tholl ebrio y cantando canciones de Queen... —No supo por qué, pero esa imagen le causó muchísima gracia a Seiya quien, sin esconder la risa, asintió.  
—Siegfried —antes de seguir su camino volteó para ordenarle a su compañero— llámame _Seiya_ , por favor.  
—Bien, tú puedes llamarme _Sig_ , entonces. O si prefieres: "chico lindo" —de manera automática rompió a reír haciendo gestos despreocupados con las manos—. Era broma... "Sig" está bien.

El Pegasus se fue anonadado; siempre lo había visto a Siegfried como un hombre correcto y serio, no tan jocoso y bromista, bueno, aunque en la circunstancia en la que lo había conocido era imposible sacar un juicio adecuado sobre su persona.

Luego de esa ducha reparadora, Seiya se vistió con una camiseta blanca, arriba se colocó una camiseta negra con la leyenda _boy's_ , unos pantalones de jean oscuros y sueltos, zapatillas negras y salió al encuentro de Alpha Dubhe quien con impaciencia lo esperaba apoyado en la baranda de las escaleras.

—Eres peor que una mujer para prepararte —se quejó el Guerrero de Asgard un tanto divertido.

El Pegasus lo ignoró e ingresó en su propio cuarto, buscó en su pequeño bolso y retiró un frasco de perfume: _One de C. Klein_ , para colocarse un poco de fragancia en la ropa. Ya listo dejó que lo guiara hasta el comedor en donde la gran mayoría estaban ya reunidos.

Se sentó junto a su Diosa y cenaron pacíficamente en pleno silencio. Luego de que Saori e Hilda se retiraran junto a Flare, los Guerreros se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron hacia otro salón. Siegfried rápidamente salió al rescate de un incómodo Pegasus y lo invitó a acompañarlo.

Otra vez Alberich los estaba observando. El Pegasus se sintió algo intimidado o más bien extrañado por ese comportamiento en el Guerrero de la Amatista; lo poco que recordaba de él... prefirió olvidarlo momentáneamente para no saltar sobre su cuello y molerlo a golpes.

 **(…)**  
 **  
** ****  
No pasó mucho tiempo para que la cerveza comenzara a correr de un lado al otro, pasando de mano en mano. Las copas de madera eran bastante grandes y aunque la de Seiya estaba cargada de un líquido ámbar, se limitó a mirar dicho contenido y olerlo con cierta repugnancia.

Siegfried, a su lado, intentaba sumarlo a la juerga, pero el Pegasus aún no se había habituado. Tholl, aún sobrio, le buscó diálogo al Santo de Athena, consiguiendo cruzar un par de palabras, el resto hablaba de manera ruidosa y jocosa.

En pocas horas, la función de Phecda Gamma dio comienzo. Cantaba con su gran copa en la mano balanceándose peligrosamente de lado a lado, Hagen lo acompañaba en similar estado de ebriedad aferrándose de Mime a quien no le hacía mucha gracia ver como su compañero se le colgaba del hombro a punto de devolver todo lo que había ingerido. Los dos Guerreros intentaban cantar una canción, pero era algo incomprensible, un balbuceo extraño e inconexo.

Alpha Dubhe, un tanto alegre por el alcohol, reía sin poder ni querer contenerse. Buscó con la mirada los ojos de Seiya para corroborar si la estaba pasando bien e intentó, bajo la misma excusa del alcohol, rodearle la cintura con un brazo. A pesar de que dicha escena le causaba gracia, el estado sobrio en el que se encontraba el Pegasus no le permitía sumarse a dicha fiesta.

Excusándose y alegando que tenía sueño, el Pegasus encontró la manera de escapar; en un par de horas vaya a saber Odin que harían esos Guerreros.

Sin reacción, Siegfried no lo pudo evitar y dejó que el muchacho se le escapara de las garras. El Pegasus abandonó su copa sobre la mesa, por completo intacta, y se alejó por la puerta dejando todo el barullo y las estruendosas risas detrás.

Justo antes de subir las escaleras, otro Guerrero de Odin salió sorpresivamente por un costado a su encuentro. ¿En qué momento Alberich había dejado el salón? O mejor dicho ¿en qué momento había ido al salón?

—¿Qué quieres, Alberich? —El tono de voz en el Pegasus había sido bastante severo y no invitaba a un diálogo cordial.  
—Conocerte —se sinceró Megrez Delta escudriñando con la mirada al otro, intentando ver si en verdad era merecedor de su advertencia—. Saber si vales la pena.  
—Pues yo no tengo ganas de conocerte ahora, estoy cansado —Seiya intentó subir las escaleras.  
—Por lo que veo la estás pasando más que bien. —El pelirrojo dudó un instante, por lo visto ese Santo de Athena era un idiota. ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis como mucho? Para él era aún un niño.  
—Así es. —El Pegasus ni siquiera frenó sus pasos para contestar.  
—Siegfried se encargará, ¿no?... de que tu estadía aquí sea grata.  
—Así parece. —Frenó los pasos, había algo en el tono de voz del otro, en sus palabras, que lo perturbaban.  
—Oh, sí —concedió Alberich con sarcasmo al ver que al fin había acaparado su atención—. Él es un especialista en eso...  
—Me voy a descansar —finalizó Seiya con un tono más cordial y tranquilo. Siguió su camino y se encerró en el cuarto.

Le costó conciliar el sueño, en su cabeza resonaban las palabras de Megrez Delta y el inusual comportamiento de Siegfried. Como este último imaginó, el Pegasus tomó su inusual acercamiento como producto del alcohol y la caritativa intención de hacerlo sentir más cómodo.

 **(…)** **  
** **  
** ****  
Al otro día, como buen anfitrión, Siegfried estaba esperando a Seiya —el último en despertar— afuera de su cuarto. Golpeó despacio y cuando la voz del muchacho autorizó la entrada, Alpha Dubhe abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

—Levántate, muchacho… que es un día hermoso, ideal para conocer los rededores. Ayer el día fue espantoso.

El Pegasus se desperezó, estiró los brazos y tapó su cuerpo semi desnudo con las amplias mantas de piel. El pelilargo solo pudo apreciar su torso bien formado.

—Cinco minutos más. —El Pegasus volvió a cerrar los ojos. Siegfried rió y se acercó a la cama sentándose con total y completa despreocupación. A pesar de que la actitud consiguió poner nervioso a Seiya, este acabó por preguntarse justamente la razón de que aquel comportamiento lo hubiera puesto así—. Ya me levanto. —Se despertó de golpe.  
—Bien. Te estaré esperando abajo —dijo Alpha Dubhe y poniéndose de pie se alejó por la puerta dándole privacidad al menor.

Luego de asearse en el baño y de vestirse, el morocho bajó hasta la sala principal en donde de nuevo el Guerrero lo esperaba, es que ¿no tenía nada mejor que hacer que andar siguiendo sus pasos? No era que le molestara, para nada, pero se le hacía extraño. Ese muchacho era demasiado servicial y atento con él.

El pelilargo lo acompañó hasta la cocina y allí lo dejó. Al ser el último Seiya tuvo que desayunar solo; pero enseguida Siegfried lo pasó a buscar para llevarlo por la puerta trasera de la cocina a recorrer el jardín; si es que a eso se le podía llamar jardín pues no había ninguna planta o flor.

Seiya se colocó su saco gris y salió a la intemperie. A pesar de ser un "buen día", como había sostenido el Guerrero, no dejaba de ser gris y opaco, con el cielo blanco en todo su esplendor apenas asomaban unos rayos de luz. Por doquier nieve y más nieve.

Caminaron juntos, por un bosque un tanto lúgubre de ramas caídas y hojas secas. Llegaron hasta unos bancos de material puesto obviamente que por manos humanas y allí descansaron.

—Supongo que habrás visto paisajes mejores —reconoció el Guerrero Sagrado.  
—Pues —El Pegasus ladeó la cabeza dando a entender que sí, pero sin afirmarlo—. A decir verdad… aunque es muy desolado, este sitio tiene cierta belleza que no es posible ver en otro lugar del mundo.  
—A mí me gusta este sitio tan inhóspito. A pesar de ser crudo, me da mucha tranquilidad. Siento que este es mi lugar, mi hogar... a donde siempre volveré. ¿Tú tienes un lugar así, Seiya? —Habló sin mirar a su compañero, como diciéndose aquello a sí mismo.  
—Supongo que... la mansión. —El Pegasus lanzó una risa nerviosa.  
—Entiendo, ese es el lugar que, cuando llegas, sabes que es tu casa, tu hogar...  
—Sí... en la mansión me siento bien.  
—Además tienes a tus más allegados allí, ¿verdad? —dijo el pelilargo y al ver que su compañero temblaba desacostumbrado al frío intentó quitarse el saco para ofrecérselo. Él estaba muy habituado a ese clima, pero sabía que a los extranjeros les resultaba muy duro.  
—No, Siegfried, no hace falta. —El Pegasus negó dicho abrigo para seguir hablando—. Sí, allí tengo en parte a toda mi gente. Está Shiryu, quien para mí es muy importante...  
—¿Muy importante? Dime... —inquirió Siegfried con suma curiosidad— varias veces lo has nombrado ya... ¿qué es en tu vida?  
—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —El Santo de Athena se desconcertó.  
—¿Es tu pareja?  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Por todos los dioses!  
—¿Qué tiene de extraño? —Alpha Dubhe aguantó la risa al ver su expresión de asco.  
—Shiryu... ¡Shiryu es hombre! —exclamó la obviedad.  
—Lo sé, pero eso no quita... en fin…  
—No, dime —alentó Seiya al ver que el otro intentaba explicar algo.  
—No tiene nada de malo... digo... Shiryu es atractivo, ¿no?  
—S-Sí —reconoció el Pegasus.  
—¿Entonces? ¿Qué tiene de malo?  
—Pero eso no es suficiente. O sea, no se puede... —dijo con total inocencia.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Qué no se puede? —No lo soporto más y lanzó esas sentidas carcajadas que tenía atoradas en la garganta.  
—Hacer... ¡ya sabes! Algo...  
—¿Quién te dijo eso? Sí que se puede —desafió el mayor aguantando la risa.

Al notar otra vez el temblequeo del otro y al saber que no aceptaría su saco, Siegfried optó por otra cosa: sin tapujos tomó el cuerpo de Seiya entre sus brazos para darle calor.

Entre lo dialogado antes, las extrañas miradas del asgardiano y su demostración de afecto del día anterior, el Pegasus se quedó estático sin poder reaccionar. Un hombre lo estaba abrazando con la excusa del frío y él sin poder siquiera mover un músculo.

Sin más hundió el rostro avergonzado en el pecho del otro, sintiendo su aroma masculino y algo extraño experimentó, algo que nunca antes había experimentado con otra persona. No era para menos, pues ese sin ir más lejos había sido su primer abrazo; por supuesto que quitando los abrazos fraternales de su hermana Seika; pero ese gesto cálido le supo distinto, fue algo raro y sobrecogedor, por algún motivo, a pesar de sentirse incómodo al principio y de no dejar de estarlo, no quiso que ese momento se terminara nunca. Sin embargo, todo acabó cuando Alpha Dubhe propuso volver al Palacio ya que los últimos rayos de sol se habían ido y el frío se volvería un tanto peligroso para la salud del extranjero.

Pasaron varios días, menos de una semana, en donde Siegfried tuvo más intentos fallidos por hacerle entender al muchacho sus claras intenciones. Saori seguía manteniendo largas conversaciones con Hilda. No quedaba mucho tiempo y debía convencerla; quedarse no era bueno, pero irse tampoco parecía ser una buena opción. ¿Qué hacer? Si la representante de Odín dejaba aquellas tierras el mundo correría serio peligro, pero si continuaba en ese estado de salud que empeoraba por un clima tan crudo, tampoco podría hacer mucho por su tierra y por su gente.

Fue una tarde un tanto extraña, en donde el Pegasus vio a lo lejos y junto a la puerta de la biblioteca discutir a Alpha Dubhe acaloradamente con Alberich. A pesar de que no había podido oír absolutamente nada, era evidente que el primero se encontraba a la defensiva mientras el otro le reprochaba algo. Dejaron de discutir cuando Megrez Delta vio, por encima del hombro del otro, al invitado. Con prisa el pelirrojo se fue, hecho una furia, y el pelilargo cambió su semblante para acercarse al Pegasus con cordialidad.

Luego de pasadas unas horas, en las que Seiya buscó quitarse de encima a un insistente Guerrero, decidió dar una vuelta por el Palacio a solas. No era que la presencia de Siegfried le molestara, pero ya comenzaba a incomodarlo con gestos extraños y demasiado cariñosos para su gusto. En su ingenuidad el Pegasus no sabía que eso era lisa y llanamente un coqueteo.

Para completar ese nefasto día en el que el Santo de Athena no había podido dar con su diosa para preguntarle si llevarían más tiempo allí, Alberich salió a su encuentro desde la oscuridad, con unas palabras que terminaron por desbordarlo.

—Aléjate de Siegfried o te irá muy mal.  
—¿Es una amenaza? —Seiya volteó con furia en los ojos.  
—No, es una advertencia —dijo Amatista con tranquilidad, apoyando la espalda en la pared en una pose desgarbada con el flequillo cayéndole sobre la frente.  
—¿Cuál es tu problema? —Estaba en verdad molesto.  
—¿Mi problema? No, yo no tengo ningún problema; pero tú los tendrás si no te alejas de él —finalizó el Guerrero de Odín caminando hacia él mientras le increpaba con un dedo.

Por suerte apareció, como siempre, Siegfried, evitando una pelea. Alarmado apartó al Pegasus de un brazo y se lo llevó, y el pelirrojo se alejó más enfurruñado que antes. El pelilargo, una vez a solas con el Pegasus intentó averiguar qué había ocurrido entre ellos dos.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Alberich?  
—¡Nada, es un idiota! —explotó fuera de sí.  
—Tranquilo; pero… ¿qué te dijo? —preguntó Siegfried con excesivo y dudoso interés.  
—¡Me dijo que me alejara de ti!  
—¿Por qué?

En ese momento y ante pregunta que le resultó extraña, Seiya se tranquilizó. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía la respuesta y por eso respondió con otra.

—No sé, dime tú ¿por qué me tengo que alejar de ti?  
—No le hagas caso —aconsejó Alpha Dubhe con naturalidad—. Supongo que está celoso porque nunca le di cabida.  
—¿Eh? —Sí, el Pegasus había entendido bien, pero sus oídos no daban crédito a lo escuchado.  
—Hoy a la noche nos reuniremos de nuevo. —Decidió desviar la conversación—. Estate listo después de la cena.  
—¿Hoy? Pero... —Intentó escapar.  
— _Pero_ nada. Te estaré esperando, no me falles. —Esa noche no se le escaparía.  
—B-Bueno —concedió Seiya al ver los ojos suplicantes del otro.

Cada uno se fue por su camino y el Pegasus decidió que lo mejor sería bañarse temprano, antes de la cena. Aunque no le hacía gracias ver como se emborrachaban los demás, quizás la pasaría bien si en esa ocasión Tholl finalizaba la noche con alguna canción de Madonna, cantada a coro por los demás.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de la cena, cuando las tres mujeres del Palacio se pusieron de pie para irse juntas, los hombres se fueron por su lado al salón de juerga, como ellos lo denominaban. Seiya se sentó con más confianza en una punta. De allí podría ver, en la extensión de aquella larga mesa de madera, el espectáculo que se le ofrecía ante sus ojos. Supo que no pasarían muchas horas hasta verlos alegres.

Siegfried, como era de esperarse, se acercó al invitado con dos copas que una le ofreció, pero fue rechazada.

—Pruébalo, te gustará. —Alpha Dubhe insistió con una compradora sonrisa.  
—¿Qué es? —Olió el contenido sin poder descifrar lo que era.  
—Licor de huevo. Es delicioso. Como no te gusta la cerveza, te traje esto solo para ti. —El guerrero nórdico, aun con la copa en la mano, volvió a ofrecerla—. No tiene mucho alcohol. —Sin embargo lo cierto es que, para alguien que no bebe, cualquier dosis de alcohol era suficiente para volverlo un idiota.

El Pegasus aceptó la copa y con vacilaciones bebió un sorbo. Se relamió los labios tragando ese líquido espeso y muy dulce. Aquello le gustó. Con más seguridad dio otro sorbo y luego más, distrayéndose con una conversación amena con los demás guerreros asgardianos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta su copa estaba vacía y él un tanto feliz, más que de costumbre. Por primera vez reconoció que estar entre amigos, bebiendo algo delicioso, era sumamente gratificante, aunque bueno, no eran amigos, pero el alcohol conseguía convertir hasta al más desconocido en un amigo de toda la vida por quien se pondrían las manos en el fuego.

Al ver que la copa de su invitado se encontraba vacía, Siegfried se puso de pie para tomarla y caminar hasta un rincón. La llenó de otro líquido más bien blanco. Cuando llegó ante el Pegasus este inquirió curioso sobre su contenido, pero sin dudarlo bebió antes de escuchar la respuesta "licor de piña". Le supo muy dulce, demasiado empalagoso, fue por eso que, gracias, al consejo de Alpha Dubhe cortó ese intenso sabor con un poco de cerveza, ¡y la combinación fue aún más exquisita!

En verdad la estaba pasando de lujo, y no es que se necesitase del alcohol para pasarla bien. De hecho y sin embargo, con el correr de las horas, ya ni podía prestar atención al concierto que Tholl estaba dando. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y balbuceaba palabras que Siegfried apenas podía descifrar.

—No... me... siento... bien...  
—Pero claro, muchacho. Si te has bebido hasta el agua de los floreros —reprochó Alpha Dubhe muy divertido.  
—Creo que... mejor... No... —Seiya quiso decir algo, pero ni él mismo supo qué.  
—Si no estás acostumbrado a beber... no es bueno que te tomes todo de buenas a primera —dijo Siegfried tomándolo de un brazo—. Vamos, necesitas recostarte. Verás que así te sentirás mejor.  
—Sí —concedió el Pegasus y dejó que el guerrero de Odín lo ayudara a llegar hasta su cuarto.

¡Por Zeus, que Athena no lo viera en ese estado lamentable! ¿Qué diría al ver a su Santo más fiel en esa condición deplorable? En fin, de todos modos Seiya la había pasado más que bien, por primera vez se había divertido entre ellos.

 **(…)**  
 **  
** ****  
En el extremo opuesto del Palacio, las damas tenían una nueva conversación, sin tiempo que perder Saori intentó ponerse más firme que su interlocutora. Flare, sentada a un costado y sirviendo las copas, se mantuvo ajena, pero igual de interesada.

—Hilda, por favor te lo pido, recapacita. ¿Qué consigues quedándote aquí?  
—Mucho más que si me voy —respondió Hilda perdiendo la paciencia, siempre había sido una mujer de carácter dulce, pero igual de firme—. Saori, si yo dejo estas tierras... ¿qué ocurrirá? —desafió a lo último.  
—No lo sabemos, son todas conjeturas; pero de lo que si estamos seguras es que... —Le costaba decirlo— estás muriendo. Si te quedas aquí, ¡por mi padre Hilda!, tu salud hoy en día es una prioridad y no tu pueblo. ¿Cómo vas a ayudarlos si cada día que pasa empeoras más y más?  
—¿Y si la medicina moderna no puede hacer nada? ¿Y si esto que tengo es una maldición? Ningún médico podrá curarme entonces.  
—No lo sabes. Y no lo sabremos hasta que te atiendas como corresponde. —En un intento desesperado, la diosa de la sabiduría le imploró con los ojos—. Por favor, Hilda, por lo que más quieras en este mundo: tu pueblo o tu hermana... pero ven conmigo a Japón, ya encontraremos una solución. —Esas últimas palabras tuvieron un efecto en Hilda inesperado.

Ella era consciente de lo delicada que estaba su salud, pero al mismo tiempo también era consciente de la importancia de su presencia en Asgard. Sin saber, la solución al problema se encontraba en ese mismo cuarto: Flare derramaba lágrimas orando en silencio a su dios para que obrase un milagro.

 **(…)**  
 **  
** ****  
Fue relativamente fácil para Siegfried cargar el pequeño cuerpo de Seiya cuesta arriba por las escaleras, pesaba menos que una pluma. El Pegasus abrió los ojos y se encontró boca arriba sobre una cama. Comprendió que era su cuarto y volvió a cerrarlos sintiéndose más relajado, sin embargo tuvo que abrirlos de inmediato cuando sintió algo en su cuello, una humedad desconocida e intimidante.

—¿Q-Qué haces?  
—Eres... un muchacho hermoso —le susurró Alpha Dubhe en el oído, mordiéndole con sensualidad el lóbulo de su oreja.  
—Sieg... yo... —Quería decir mucho, pero unos labios le privaron de tal acto.

Sin permiso, y con total lujuria, el guerrero de Asgard irrumpió en la boca del menor saboreando su esencia. El sabor a licor se mezcló en sus bocas volviendo la situación aún más calurosa de lo que ya era.

—No tengo intenciones de lastimarte —dijo con sinceridad al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba para quitarse la camiseta—. Verás que te gustará.

Seiya nada pudo hacer, sus sentidos se encontraban nublados y ver el torso desnudo de ese guerrero acabó por ser el ingrediente necesario para perder la cabeza. Sin saberlo estaba experimentando deseo, y ese deseo se lo estaba provocando un hombre.

En pocos segundos Alpha Dubhe quedó con la piel, curtida de heridas, expuesta y a simple vista. El Pegasus hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por enfocar su mirada en ese cuerpo. Era en verdad hermoso el asgardiano, con esa cabellera enrulada y castaña cayendo por unos hombros firmes.

Los ojos bajaron más encontrándose con una erección que amenazó su virginidad. El momento más tenso fue cuando el otro intentó quitarle la ropa, tratando de hacerle entender que era Siegfried y que no lo lastimaría, que era buena persona y que se encargaría de cuidarlo.

Un poco más tranquilo y convencido, Seiya se dejó hacer.

Tener a ese muchachito virgen a su merced era más de lo Alpha Dube podía haber deseado. Ese muchacho que había peleado, en un pasado no tan lejano, con una fuerza desconocida y sobre humana se encontraba ahora frágil e indefenso, temblando como una hoja.

Recorrió con las yemas de los dedos la inexplorada piel, consiguiendo gemidos ahogados por parte del menor. El Pegasus se aferró a las sábanas cuando sintió la poderosa mano del guerrero sagrado aferrándole con ímpetu el miembro semi erguido, que terminó por endurecerse del todo con ese brusco y violento contacto.

Las mejillas del Pegasus ardían al sentir los primeros besos húmedos rodeando su intimidad, un deseo loco por mover la cintura lo inundó, pero logró controlar esas ansias mordiéndose el labio inferior. Un par de lengüetazos dieron a parar sobre la extensión de su pene y, ahí sí, Seiya no reprimió un gemido.

Siegfried sonrió de medio lado al ver la reacción del otro, engulló el miembro y se dedicó a saborearlo con hambre y devoción. El Pegasus experimentó algo que jamás creyó que llegaría a sentir, algo en él se convulsionaba y pujaba por salir. Justo en el mejor momento Alpha Dubhe dejó la tortuosa, pero placentera labor de lado.

Consternado, el Pegasus abrió los ojos para reprochárselo, pero se quedó con las palabras atoradas en la garganta cuando vio la proximidad de un miembro. Sin tapujos Siegfried introdujo el pene en la boca del invitado.

—Oh... he querido que me hagas esto desde que nos vimos —balbuceo Alpha Dubhe entre jadeos.

Y a pesar de que Seiya no era un experto y sus dientes le causaban un poco de dolor, el guerrero nórdico se las arregló para disfrutar aquello con morbo. Supo por la expresión en el rostro del Pegasus que no le agradaba hacer eso y estaba bien, al principio nunca solía gustar. Le excitaba, de hecho, que no le gustara. Compadeciéndose un poco del Santo de Athena, Siegfried guardó el semen y antes de que este saliera disparado dando a parar en la garganta del menor, lo separó con delicadeza.

Desconcertado, Seiya se quedó quieto en el lugar, sin saber cuál sería el próximo paso o acometida del pelilargo. Siegfried, con suavidad, colocó al Pegasus boca abajo poniendo previamente una almohada bajo su vientre.

Con el trasero un tanto expuesto y levantado gracias a esa almohada, el Pegasus no necesitó que le explicaran con manzanas qué ocurriría allí. Su corazón latió con celeridad amenazando con un infarto prematuro. Lejos de experimentar un dolor desagradable, sintió un placer inexplicable que rayaba lo impuro y repugnante, pues Alpha Dubhe, abriendo los glúteos de Seiya había hundido la cabeza para lubricar la entrada virgen con un poco de saliva.

Al principio se le hizo incómodo al Pegasus sentir esa humedad en su intimidad, pero poco a poco comenzó a resultarle exquisito ya que la lengua del guerrero asgardiano se movía con frenesí, danzando con locura de un lado al otro.

Un dedo que irrumpió en el orificio le arrancó un grito. Con suavidad y fogosidad, Siegfried depositó un beso en la espalda arqueada del muchacho para consolarlo, al mismo tiempo que empujaba ese dedo más y más. Luego fue otro el que le hizo compañía al índice, moviéndose en círculos en su interior, dilatando cada vez más la entrada que se resistía a ceder.

Harto de esperar y de jugar, Alpha Dubhe retiró esos dos dedos consiguiendo un nuevo gemido de dolor por parte del Pegasus al sentir el desgarro al salir. El pelilargo se acomodó de rodillas en el colchón y acercando el miembro lo guió hasta el orificio enrojecido por el trato rudo.

Seiya se contrajo, pero una mano sobre el vientre lo volvió a situar en el mismo lugar. Atrayendo al Pegasus hasta su pene, el mayor buscó introducir apenas la punta. El muchacho se aferró a las sábanas y hundió el rostro en el colchón cuando ese miembro lo desgarró por dentro.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, si segundos, minutos, horas o días, pero con insistencia Siegfried llegó a destino lanzando un sonoro gemido que retumbó en el cuarto. Se quedó quieto, en parte para darle un respiro a su inexperto amante y en parte porque si se movía, aunque fuera un poco, el semen saldría sin más.

Seiya respiró con suma dificultad y cuando dejó de tensar los músculos al creer con equivocación que todo había pasado, Alpha Dubhe retiró el pedazo hasta la punta y volvió a irrumpir en el orificio con innecesario salvajismo. Luego otra vez y otra vez... Lo que había empezado lento, ahora era un movimiento frenético de caderas y vaivenes impetuosos. El Pegasus trató de no concentrarse en el dolor.

Compadeciéndose otra vez de su amante, el guerrero nórdico bajó la mano hasta la entrepierna del muchacho y aferrándolo con brusquedad prosiguió a masturbarlo con la misma intensidad con la que lo penetraba. Recién ahí el Pegasus pudo sentir algo distinto a la dolencia de la cual no podía acostumbrarse. Por primera vez sus gemidos no eran solo de dolor.

Sin poder evitarlo o siquiera reparar en su actitud, Seiya comenzó a cooperar con Siegfried, levantando más el trasero y moviendo las caderas en un ritmo constante y acompasado. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, un quejido surgió de la boca del Pegasus mientras que del miembro el semen caliente y espeso daba a parar sobre las sábanas blancas.

Luego del momento intenso de placer, cuando los músculos se relajaron un poco, el muchacho volvió a la cruda realidad, pero lejos de mostrar indicios de querer acabar, Alpha Dubhe retiró del todo el pene y revoleando la almohada al suelo, acostó a su amante boca arriba.

Con el cuerpo de ese guerrero asgardiano sobre el suyo, el Pegasus tuvo las de perder, así que sin más abrió las piernas y recibió al hombre aferrándose de su espalda y sintiendo el calor de su piel sobre el pecho. Siegfried embistió con furia y descontrol, al mismo tiempo que su boca recorría todo el rostro, cuello y pecho de Seiya.

Por primera vez, el Pegasus se sintió en la gloria, aun más cuando eyaculó explosivamente en su interior, inundándolo y saciándolo.

Se quedaron abrazados en silencio. Sl corazón del muchacho latía de emoción, agradecido con ese hombre que le había enseñado algo tan maravilloso. Sonrió con afecto, una mueca que Siegfried no pudo ver. Así Seiya se quedó profundamente dormido, a costa de su primera borrachera y del cansancio de su cuerpo.

 **(…)**  
 **  
** ****  
Al otro día Seiya despertó sintiéndose fatal, con un dolor de cabeza inexplicable y con tanta sed que podría beber el Nilo sin dificultades. Cuando quiso darse cuenta de su situación, se sintió un tanto asqueado. Estaba por completo desnudo, tapado hasta la mitad por unas sábanas impregnadas con aroma a sexo. El semen seco sobre la piel y un dolor inexplicable lo arrastraron a bañarse. Luego de esa ducha necesaria, volvió a su cuarto y retiró esas sábanas— Revisó en un armario prácticamente vacío encontrando otro par que armó como su dolor de cabeza y cuerpo se lo permitió.

Sin embargo, una sonrisa surco su rostro al recordar el momento vivido la noche anterior, y le sorprendió no encontrarse a Siegfried de pie fuera de su cuarto.

Bajó por las escaleras con el fin de desayunar algo y beberse por lo menos dos litros de agua. Lejos de encontrarse a Alpha Dubhe, el Pegasus tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse con Alberich quien, con una sonrisa irónica, investigó de manera hiriente.

—¿Y, Pegasus? ¿La pasaste bien anoche? Por lo que veo sí. Tu rostro hoy está distinto.

Gracias a la terrible jaqueca pensaría cualquiera. Sin ganas de soportarlo el Pegasus le respondió de manera sincera y concisa.

—Hoy no tengo ganas. Así que si me haces el favor, ¿te corres? —Como el otro no mostró indicios de hacerlo, pasó a su lado empujándolo apenas.  
—Parece que Siegfried te quitó las ganas ayer.

De manera rauda Seiya volvió sobre sus pasos y con violencia lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa al mismo tiempo que entre diente le advirtió.

—Deja de molestarme, Megrez Delta. No sé cuál es tu puto problema conmigo. ¿Tanta bronca te da que Siegfried no te dé cabida? —cuestionó recordando las palabras de Alpha Dubhe.  
—Oh, no. Justamente ese es el problema... —Un tinte extraño en el tono de voz y un brillo triste en los ojos alertó al menor— El problema reside en nos da cabida a todos. Y ya ves... así nos deja.  
—¿Eh? —El Pegasus se desconcertó soltando poco a poco el agarre.  
—Pero en fin... por lo que veo no vales la pena. Allá tú si te hace feliz.  
—Siegfried es una buena persona, y un gran guerrero —aseguró como intentando convencerse a él mismo de ello.  
—¿Tanto lo conoces? ¿Puede asegurarlo? Sí, no te lo discuto: es un gran guerrero; pero nada más. —Harto de ese chiquillo explosivo, Alberich se alejó por el pasillo.

Confundido, Seiya se quedó analizando las palabras del otro para acabar negando con la cabeza. Caminó hasta la cocina para desayunar algo, pero aún esas palabras, pasadas las horas, no habían abandonado su atormentada mente. Fue recién cuando dejó de desayunar y salió del palacio con su abrigo abrochado hasta arriba que comprobó lo que Megrez Delta quiso decirle.

A lo lejos Siegfried dialogaba animadamente con los gemelos Syd y Bud —no más en la sombra—. Con una sonrisa el Pegasus se acercó al hombre, pero este lejos de recibirlo lo saludó con frialdad como de igual forma lo hicieron los otros dos. Pensó que quizás se debía a la presencia de los hermanos, pero en todo lo que quedó del día, Alpha Dubhe no intentó acercarse al invitado, y pasado ese, al otro tampoco. Por lo visto se había olvidado de todo, o mejor dicho, había conseguido lo que se propuso y ya no necesitaba nada más del Santo de Athena.

Un logro, eso había sido.

La angustia inundó el corazón inexperto del Pegasus. Su primer desengaño amoroso, su primer enamoramiento o mejor dicho, agradecimiento hacia otro hombre que no intentaba siquiera saber cómo se encontraba de ánimo.

Su diosa salió a su auxilio sin saberlo cuando un día buscó a su guerrero para advertirle que pronto partirían de regreso a Japón. Mejor así, irse cuanto antes. La única buena noticia era que Hilda también viajaría con ellos, pero la mala noticia era que sería escoltada por uno de sus Guerrero. En ese momento al Pegasus el mundo se le hizo trizas, ¡qué no lo eligiera a Siegfried!

 **(…)**  
 **  
** ****  
Alberich notó el desconsuelo en el muchacho y supo que había entendido sus palabras. En parte se sintió contagiado por ese sentimiento pues traía a su memoria lo ocurrido con Siegfried un año atrás. Había acabado en las mismas condiciones que Seiya.

Una noche Megrez Delta se acercó al Pegasus de manera casual situándose a su lado. El muchacho lo ignoró sin dejar de mirar por el amplio ventanal a la oscuridad densa que siempre poblaba en las afueras de Asgard cuando la noche pesada caía.

—Tenías razón —susurró con la voz quebrada y la frente apoyada contra el vidrio frío. Seiya tenía la noble facultad de poder ver sus errores y reconocerlos.  
—Siempre la tengo —aseguró el pelirrojo llevando las manos detrás de su espalda.  
—No quise creerte.  
—Es que… a mí nadie me cree. Con el tiempo perdí credibilidad —confesó el asgardiano.  
—Me siento patéticamente usado —Seiya sonrió con melancolía.  
—Bienvenido al club —bromeó Alberich—. Tranquilo, con el tiempo pasará.  
—Tú quisiste advertirme y yo no te escuché. —Observó por primera vez al otro.  
—No eres el único, tampoco fuiste el primero ni serás el último. De hecho, yo fui el primero... pero como te dije antes he perdido credibilidad y lamentablemente todos caímos en la trampa.  
—Pensé que era buena persona. Y buen guerrero —se indignó el Pegasus.  
—Y lo es. Es un excelente guerrero y, en parte… aunque sea un poco bastardo también es buena persona. A todo el mundo le cae bien, es servicial y simpático. Solo que para él acostarse con un hombre es… una mera necesidad física ante la escasez de mujeres; pero nunca estaría con uno de manera formal u oficial.

—Eso es…

—Somos descartables para él porque no le gusta establecer lazos de ese tipo con los de su mismo género… —arqueó las cejas con cierta pedantería— lazos que incluyan emociones fuertes como el amor.  
—Gracias por ayudarme a entenderlo —soltó con sinceridad.  
—Oh... no conozco el significado de esa palabra —volvió a bromear Alberich consiguiendo una sonrisa por parte del otro—. Vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí —invitó con el fin de distraerlo.

Seiya se dio cuenta de que muchas veces se conjeturaba de manera muy superficial respecto a las personas. Descubrió lo equivocado que había estado y lo apresurado que había sido en hacer un juicio sobre Alberich y Siegfried.

Por su lado, Megrez Delta vio a un niño, pues el Pegasus aún no dejaba de ser una criatura con respecto a algunos temas. Si bien no se consideraba una buena persona, necesitó reconfortar al dolido muchacho y lo consiguió con una conversación banal e irónica sobre la vida de todos en el Palacio y en la mansión. La conversación derivó a Hilda y sobre su posible escolta y el Pegasus le confesó a su nuevo amigo que rogaba que no fuera Alpha Dubhe.

Luego de pasadas unas horas llegó el momento de la cena, y en dicha cena, la representante de Odín dio la noticia de su partida y que en su lugar quedaría Flare orando para evitar una catástrofe, al menos hasta que ella se recuperase y pudiera volver a Asgard, pero nada dijo de su escolta, solo comentó que iría acompañada de uno de sus guerreros.

La cena finalizó y cada uno se fue por su lado, Seiya evitó cruzar miradas con la Siegfried, pero este tampoco reparó en el joven o intentó al menos mirarlo.

 **(…)**  
 **  
** ****  
Al otro día cuando Seiya despertó abajo era puro revuelo, todos estaba en la sala principal cuchicheando entre sí, Hilda apareció logrando el silencio general, acompañada por su hermana y por Saori para darle la peor noticia a Seiya. Siegfried la acompañaría y sería su escolta en Japón.

Alberich, desde una punta le dedico una mirada de consuelo y empatía, el Pegasus sonrió dando a entender que estaba todo bien, ¿qué más daba? Por lo menos allí tendría a sus amigos para distraerse y no perdería el tiempo preocupado por Alpha Dubhe.

Ese día, el último antes de la partida, el muchacho pasó todo el tiempo en compañía de Megrez Delta, conociéndolo un poco más. Se llegó a sorprender de lo bien que la caía y pensar que siempre quiso matarlo con sus propias manos al recordar lo que le había hecho a su maestra Marin y a sus compañeros, sobre todo al evocar esas palabras cargas de rencor, odio, y egoísmo. Y qué equivocado que había estado ese tiempo, pues el asgardiano era un humano más, simple, con sus problemas y dilemas morales, con sus valores y prejuicios.

Seiya sabía que si bien se puede opinar y pensar de una forma, se puede cambiar de parecer gracias a un suceso. A fin de cuentas, constantemente los humanos cambiamos de parecer a lo largo de nuestra vida, pues es una forma de madurar.

Llegada la noche, Seiya se despidió de su compañero con un poco de tristeza; sería la última vez que lo vería y vaya a saber uno cuando se encontrarían de vuelta. Se quedaron en silencio observándose por unos segundos nerviosos por ver quien daba el primer paso.

—Bueno, Alberich... fue un gusto conocerte mejor.  
—Lo mismo digo —coincidió Alberich.  
—Nos volveremos a ver. Estoy seguro.  
—Eso espero.  
—Adiós. Me voy a dormir, mañana será un día largo. —Al ver que nada trascendental ocurría ni ocurriría, Seiya optó por ser el primero en cortar la conversación, pero en cuanto se dio vuelta una mano sobre su brazo le obligó a voltear. El Pegasus se encontró con el rostro de Megrez Delta y en menos de un segundo el beso irrumpió en sus labios sorprendiéndolo. Un beso que primero fue respetuoso, pero que luego, con la consecuente invasión de la lengua, se había vuelto apasionado— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó abochornado.  
—Perdón. Es que quizás no te vuelva a ver nunca más en mi vida. Y no quería quedarme con esto.  
—Está bien —Seiya no se sintió ofendido, todo lo contrario, pero había sido muy raro ser besado por él.  
—Me da mucha bronca que Siegfried viaje contigo. —Sin más dio la media vuelta y se fue, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del largo pasillo.

Sin embargo, si de algo se jactaba Alberich, era de su capacidad para persuadir a otros y convencerlos con las palabras. Entrada la mañana del otro día, con solemnidad se acercó a Hilda e hincándose en una reverencia que sostuvo airosamente hasta el final del dialogo, le planteó su lógica.

—Mi señora... Siegfried sin dudas es el mejor guerrero que tiene Asgard...  
—Así es —reconoció la muchacha sentada en el trono, sus escuderas iban de un lado al otro preparando todo para el inminente viaje.  
—No es prudente que un gran guerrero como él deje estas tierras. —Al ver el rostro confuso de su señora, Megrez Delta agregó con prisa—: Usted en Japón estará segura en compañía de la diosa Athena y sus guerreros, quienes ya han demostrado en un pasado su fuerza y su valentía.  
—¿Cuál es el punto, Alberich? —La conversación se le hacía extraña, conocía muy bien a ese guerrero en particular como para no recelar intenciones escondidas detrás de lo que muchos tildaban erróneamente como la lengua de una serpiente. Ella conocía en esencia a su guerrero.  
—Mientras usted no esté, Asgard estará más vulnerable que de costumbre a los enemigos habituales del reino. Es prudente que Siegfried se quede con Hagen haciéndole compañía a su hermana Flare por si surge algún inconveniente. En él deposito mi confianza porque sé que si algún enemigo se informa de su partida e intenta aprovecharse de ello, Alpha Dubhe se encargará de mantener todo bajo control en un parpadeo. Ya lo ha demostrado un centenar de veces.

Al terminar levantó apenas la mirada para ver la reacción de Hilda. La mujer analizó las sensatas palabras de su guerrero y tuvo que reconocer la verdad en ellas.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero… Alberich... sin rodeos... —le alentó la representante de Odín. Alberich era un hombre a quien no le importaban esos temas referentes a la seguridad de Asgard porque era un hombre muy orgulloso de sí mismo, y además era alguien que jamás hablaría bien de Siegfried de no tener un motivo o un fin— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?  
—Déjeme acompañarla —soltó el guerrero sin más vueltas—. Yo seré su escolta hasta Japón.  
—Alberich... —Hilda sonrió con un semblante débil— me hubieras dicho de entrada que querías unas vacaciones.  
—Entonces —el aludido rompió a reír con delicadeza manteniendo la postura y un porte de sumisión— ¿qué dice señorita?  
—Digo que —suspiró la dama— tienes razón... es mejor que Siegfried se quede. Y si tú quieres salir de Asgard, pues bien... serás mi escolta. —Se puso de pie como su salud se lo permitió y agregó.

—Gracias, señora.

—Prepara tu bolso cuanto antes que en media hora partimos.

Alberich obedeció y en menos de quince minutos ya estaba listo. En la entrada del salón principal Saori, Hilda y Seiya esperaban a la escolta de la representante de Odín.

El Pegasus se quedó de piedra al ver a Alberich con un bolso a cuestas. Miró con incredulidad a Siegfried y este, al igual que todos los Guerreros restantes, estaba ocupando su puesto para saludar a su señora. La sonrisa astuta de Megrez Delta confirmó la sospecha del muchacho, aunque era más que evidente la situación.

Flare intercambió unas palabras con su hermana asegurando que cuidaría de Asgard, luego le habló a Saori agradeciéndole una vez más y sin cansancio su intervención. Al final se dirigió a los guerreros que la acompañarían implorando que la cuidaran. Sin más que hacer allí partieron. Wels estaba al final del largo camino de piedra esperando a los viajeros para llevarlos al puerto.

Alberich y Seiya no pudieron intercambiar palabras hasta que no estuvieron arriba del barco, pero con miradas cómplices habían dejado en claro su regocijo y estupor. Sí, el pelirrojo era conocido por ser hábil para convencer y manipular a la gente a su antojo, y una vez más había sabido sacar provecho de ello.

Seiya rió al imaginar las caras que pondrían Ikki, Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun al ver al Guerrero de la Amatista llegar a la mansión Kido. Aquello sería impagable, incluso más cuando lo vieran interactuando con él en son de amistad.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada =)


End file.
